seems_legit_studiosfandomcom-20200213-history
Earth
Earth '''is the third planet in the Sol solar system History '''9th-10th Century 'The Hunt for Gísli ' An Icelandic outlaw, Gísli Súrsson is on the run from people that seek vengeance against him and aim to end his life. Gísli has been fleeing for a long time, killing many who hunted him in the process. He ended up leaping to his death, killing one more man while he fell. 12th Century Wushu's Role The founder of the Wushu Clan, Master Wushu, originated in China , who from a young age had ideas of becoming something greater than what was expected of him, he believed it was his destiny. Later in his life, he met a mysterious old man who told him he was a prophet and an old warrior. The old man told tales of a Godly being that would one day find the Earth and bring "a new age" to the cosmos. Adjacent to this prophecy, the old man said that Wushu would have a role to play if he continued on this path. Wushu wished to learn more of his future, but the old man vanished leaving behind a manual. Wushu opened the manual recognizing that they were directions for new fighting styles with a philosophy attached to it. Wushu took this as the first sign of a greater path and founded what would be known a millennia later as The Wushu Clan. Influence in Japan Moving to Japan at the age of 33 with a small number of followers, Wushu settled in Kyoto and began training and teaching his students this new martial art and philosophy in a Temple he built himself. Over the years the Clan grew in size reaching heights of 500 members by the time Wushu turned 38. But a war with The Eternal Knighthood would set them back, a war that saw Wushu fall in battle to the first Eternal King, Sir James Arthur. With only 50 surviving members, the Wushu Clan went into exile for the next 200 years, growing and honing their abilities. 16th Century Regaining Strength By the year 1555, the Wushu Clan had well over 1000 members and a hierarchy set in place. They would fight more secret wars with the Knighthood but no faction seemed to gain any ground over the other. 17th Century To accelerate the Wushu Clan's growth, they started accepting members of all backgrounds. 20th Century 1980's Throughout the 80's, Los Angeles has been terrorized by the Vincenzo Mafia, but after the death of Frank Vincenzo, the mafia has ceased its operations. After the Vincenzo Mafia was weakened, the Wushu Clan saw the opportunity to take their place and began creating an outpost in the city, with Wushu Clan Councilmember, Yamanashi overseeing it. 1990's After many years of influence in the city and recruitment of locals, the Wushu Clan has begun seizing their opportunity to take over Los Angeles. Influence in Denmark Their expansion had gone far into the countries of Europe, training the citizens and hunting down anyone that has fled their ways, Rasmus Mortensen was one of those who left the Wushu Clan. 21st Century Bigfoot Sighting Sasquatches have never been adequately documented until an episode from Nature's Mysteries aired that had definitive proof of the existence of Bigfoot. Layout * Africa * Antarctica * Asia * Europe * North America * South America * Oceania Category:Planets